Payback
by purpleangels16
Summary: What will NCIS do when a bomb explodes? Every thing happens from there, and not everything bad happens just in threes. Tony is taken, and more. How much time before something else happens? What will happen? Everything seems to be getting worse, and worse.
1. The Explosion

Tony, Ziva, and Tim all heard the phone ring at Gibbs' desk, and they were ready to leave before he said it. "Grab your gear, dead body at the marina." This was the typical Monday morning at NCIS. Gibbs was sitting at his desk drinking coffee as they came in one by one. Ziva first, still slightly sweaty from her morning jog, then Tony, who was bragging about his weekend revival with the frat brothers, and then McGee, carrying the newest chapter of his new book. He hastily tried putting it in his bag before Tony saw, and for once was successful. They had been sitting there for about 2 minutes before the phone rang, and off they went.

The person looking at the screen smiled, and then made sure all of them left the office. If one person was missing, his plan would not work. He had successfully hacked into the NCIS video feed, yet again, but he was still edgy about being traced. He logged off the computer, shut it down, and prepared for their arrival. He had to make sure everything went smoothly, but he had little doubt it would fail. He had the poison, the rifle, the bomb, and the gas all ready to go, and now all he had to do was wait for the arrival of the NCIS team.

The team all piled out of the car. Everybody grabbed gloves and evidence bags out of the back of the car, and went along the pier towards their destination. As they went towards the dead body, Gibbs sensed something was wrong. There was no crowd, no caution tape, no cameras, no cops, no smell of decay, just feeling of dread, like a hard rock in his stomach. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Gibbs yelled. But it was too late. The bomb went off. There was a flash, and then everything was still.

McGee was the first to wake up, because he was the farthest from impact. His first thought was to call the Director, but the first thing he did was check on his team. Gibbs was still unconscious but his pulse and breathing was normal. The thing that worried him was that he could not find Ziva or Tony. Tony was in between himself and Gibbs but there was no sign of him. Only a puddle of blood. Which meant that Tony was injured, but McGee could not help a person he could not find. The last memory he had of Ziva was her standing near the end of the pier, looking out. If Ziva standing there, then the blast would have knocked her forwards into the water. Even as McGee thought this, he was running towards the end, preparing to dive.


	2. What Happened?

As McGee dove into the inky black depths of the salty water, he thought 'How would I be able to see her?' McGee looked around franticly, hoping to find at least one of his missing partners before death could claim them. He surfaced, and dove again, hoping to see some clue. There! Over to his right, in the corner of his eye. It could have been her hand! Hoping his conclusion was right, he swam deeper, not letting that single splash of color out of his sight. He reached his hand out, and just barely skimmed the top of her hand, but it was enough for him to know that it was Ziva. McGee reached out again, and grabbed hold of her. "They make this look a lot easier in movies." He thought, as he tried dragging her upwards. As she was still unconscious, Ziva was just dead weight, but McGee was not giving up. As he reached the surface gasping for air, his brain was trying to formulate a way of getting them out of the water, the problem was solved for him. Gibbs' head popped out over the edge, and dragged both Ziva and McGee out at once.

"Call 911." Gibbs told McGee as he tried to find a heartbeat. "There's no pulse. She needs CPR." 


	3. Rescue

Ziva was lying on the pier, lifeless, with Gibbs attempting CPR, And Tim was on the phone with an emergency operator. "For the last time, SHE IS NOT BREATHING! THAT HAS NOT CHANGED! THERE IS NO PULSE, AND THERE…there… there is no sign of life." McGee sobbed out the last 6 words. "We are on Pier 1. Just get here fast. She's a federal agent." As soon as he hung up the phone, McGee asked Gibbs what he could do. "Try to clear her airway." Gibbs growled. "She can't breathe if there is water in it." McGee immediately dropped to his knees to do as he was told. 'All of this and we don't even know if she will ever wake up.' McGee thought, but then immediately shook his head to clear all of the negative thoughts out of his mind. As he stopped shaking his head, he heard the first faint sounds of a siren. 'They're here!" He shouted to Gibbs. "I'll lead them to us." As he took off running.

As McGee was running towards the ambulance, he looked over his shoulder to assure himself that Gibbs was staying with Ziva, but trees blocked his view from them. As he was turning his head back around, there was a white hot flash of pain in his chest, and then black.

As the EMT driving the ambulance went around a curve, they saw a person who was obviously soaking wet running towards them, then they heard a gun shot and saw the man collapse. The ambulance drew to a screeching halt next to McGee, and the EMT's climbing out. "Gunshot wound to the chest, non-responsive, BP dropping, losing blood fast." One of three said to the others. "It may have hit an artery or nicked the heart." Do you think this is the drowning victim?" The youngest of them asked, as they loaded McGee onto the gurney. "No I think this is the guy that called it in, which means we have another vic. Keep driving towards the pier, and call another ambulance with O- blood and life-support(LS) equipment." And as the driver rounded the corner, she said "Better make that 2 sets of LS." She made this assumption based on when she saw Gibbs doing CPR on Ziva, not slowing down as they pulled up. "Sir, get out of the way." One attendant said to Gibbs as they approached with the spare gurney. Another one asked him if he had any companions with him. "There was another fed, but he was running towards you. Where is he?" Gibbs said with obvious annoyance. "One of his partners is not breathing, and he is not even here for her." "Sir, I am afraid he was shot as he was coming towards us." the attendant replied. "WHAT?! Where is he? Where did he get hit?" Gibbs yelled at the attendant "In the chest, and he is unconscious, so it will not do any good to yell at him. We have to go now. " the attendant replied, anxious to get the two critically wounded agents to George Washington University Hospitial. "I'm coming with you." Gibbs said, and climbed in, leaving no room to argue.

On the way to the hospital, Gibbs got out his cell, and dialed a number that was all too familiar to him now. "It's Tony DiNozzo here. Actually I'm not here right now so leave a message and I will try to get back to you A.S.A.P. BEEP." Gibbs shut his phone, stressed out about the two wounded agents, but almost more worried about Tony than Ziva or McGee. Then he reopened his phone and called the director. "Jenny." "What is it Jethro? Don't tell me you solved the case already. It's only been 45 minutes since you got the call." Gibbs looked at the clock on his phone. Jenny was right, it had only been 45 minutes since he left the bullpen on what seemed like a normal Monday morning. "There was a bomb, Jen. Ziva went into the water, but Tim rescued her. She.." Gibbs looked questionably at the attendant trying to get her to breathe. "She's not breathing, Tony is missing, and McGee got shot." "Where are they taking them, Jethro?" the Director replied, sounding worried. "G.W. University" Gibbs replied, and he shut the phone before he could hear her reply "Be there in 10."


	4. Alive or dead?

**Thank you for everyone whose has read my story so far. And again, sorry the stories are so short. The holidays are a busy time for my family. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoy creating it. And reviews are greatly appreciated, especially ones that give advice on how to make it better, and that give ideas for the next chapter. But please dont request a romance. I enjoy action, not the romance, so it's nothing against you but there will not be romance in the story. Please dont take it personally. Enjoy, and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. :)**

When they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs hopped out and assisted with lifting Tim and Ziva down onto the emergency bay. Gibbs walked along with both of them until he was stopped by a nurse with long blond hair in sea-green scrubs. "Sir, you'll have to wait here." She informed him. "But." Gibbs started to argue with the nurse. "They are both going into surgery, and you need to stay out here. Call relatives, or go get something to eat. It will be a long night." the nurse told him.

Gibbs was pacing around the waiting area when Jenny ran in, shortly followed by Ducky and Abby. "Any news yet, Jethro?" "No Jenny, they just went into surgery. We will probably will not know anything for a few hours, if not more." Gibbs nformed. "What happened?" Abby asked, almost in tears. "How could someone do this?" "I don't know Abs, but we will find whoever did this." Gibbs replied consolingly to Abby. "Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asked Gibbs. Gibbs sat down, knowing this explanation would take a while. The other 3 followed suit.

"We had the normal call, and went to the marina. I had this feeling, but I did not know why. There were no cops around, but sometimes we get there before they do, so it was not too unusual. We walk towards the body, and Ziva went to go see if there was any other bodies in the water at the end of the pier. McGee was coming to take pictures, but he forgot his camera, so he had to run back and get it. Tony was planning on seeing if there was any evidence of weapons around the body, and to try and find an I.D. I saw something that looked like an odd shape under the shirt, and at the last second realized it was a bomb. It knocked me out for a few minutes. When I woke up, Tony was gone and McGee was bringing Ziva to the surface. I went over to help them, and started CPR on Ziva. Tim called 911 and when we heard the sirens he went to sow them where we were. He went past the turn in the road, and then I heard a gunshot. Apparently the EMT's watched it happen. God, Ducky, If they had not been there, he would be dead right now."

Abby asked Gibbs "Wait, Tony was gone when you woke up? Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!" As Abby finished these sentences, she collapsed into the chair sobbing. "I don't know Abs. I just don't know." "Jethro, I already called in another team to look for evidence until we are sure Ziva and Tim are out of danger. And that does not mean just out of surgery. A bomb went off, one agent was taken, one shot, and one almost drowned. Jethro, someone has it out for NCIS, so you need to be on guard. You cannot just be here to help Ziva and Tim when they wake up. You are here to guard Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky, and any other person involved in NCIS in any way. Is that clear?" Jenny told Gibbs. "Don't worry Jenny. I've got their six."he replied


	5. Who am I?

**This chapter is for anyone wanting to know what happened to Tony, or for anyone who wanted a longer chapter. I would still love some reviews, but please dont ask for longer chapters. I am trying my best, and I would love some positive feedback. Hope you enjoy! :)**

As Tony woke up, he had the strange sensation of being rocked back and forth. As he because more coherent, he realized that the rocking motion was speeding up and down in a car. As Tony woke up, he assessed his surroundings, or as much as he could while being blindfolded. Tony went over the basic facts. 'My name is Anthony DiNozzo, and I am an NCIS agent. My boss is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and his boss is Director Leon Vance. The last thing I remember is...' and his breath catches as he remembers the bomb, but up until he woke up in the car was a blank. 'Do I still have my phone on me?' Tony asked himself. After a few moments of futile wiggling, Tony realized that his hand were handcuffed behind his back, his feet here taped together, and the phone might still be in his back pocket but he could not reach it. In fact, he could not really move at all. The special agent felt the car rolled to a stop, and he tried to slow his breathing and go limp so his captors would not realize he was awake. He heard the door slide open, which meant the car he was in was most likely a van. As the door slide open, he heard some shuffling, and then a voice say "Well, it does not look like you are awake, but in case you are this is for my safety as well as yours." Then he felt something prick his arm and his world faded into black for the second time that day.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL!**

It had been a little over 3 hours when a doctor approached the special agent sitting in his waiting room and asked "Are you the family of Ziva David?" "No, but I am her boss and the Director of NCIS, so you better tell me what you know." Jenny ordered the doctor, before Gibbs or anyone else could respond. "Well, we will know more about the extent of the brain trauma when she wakes up, but from what we can tell, she had been in the water for about 3 minutes. She inhaled enough water to flood her lungs, and we got it all out but to be on the safe side, we have her on a ventilator for the next 24 hours to make sure her lungs can fully function. She had a few pieces of shrapnel hit her, but nothing major. The biggest gash required 12 stitches, but that was the back of her head. When she was blown backwards from the explosion, she hit her head on something and it left her unconscious. The extent of the trauma she went through today led her body to induce her into a coma, but we assume she will regain consciousness within the next week or so. She is still in intensive care, and as I said before, Ms. David is not awake yet, but 2 of you can go and see her right now, but only for a short period of time." The doctor seemed relieved when he was not immediately attacked by desperate friends trying to visit. "Jethro and I will go see her, if that is all right." Ducky replied to the doctor, as well as to Abby and the director.

But before Ducky and Gibbs went separate ways from the doctor, after checking to make sure Abby was out of earshot, Gibbs asked the doctor "What about Tim? Any news?" The doctor shook his head no. "We are trying our hardest, but right now it is very touch and go, and he is still in surgery. We do not know if he will survive the surgery, or how long it will take if he does? Right now all I can tell you is that it did hit a lung, and possibly the heart as well. He only had minimal damage from the explosion though, because otherwise he would not have survived being shot. I'm just hoping he will pull through." The doctor ended his diagnosis, and slowly walked away. Duck, What if Tim or Ziva...?" Gibbs started to ask, but Ducky interrupted. "Now don't even go there. Both Timothy and Ziva are healthy, young, strong people who can pull through anything. Negative thoughts will do nothing but worry Abigail and the Director. Start thinking positively for once."

As Ducky and Gibbs entered the former Mussad officers' room, Gibbs felt his breath catch at the sight of Ziva lying there, on the stark white sheets, looking so serene, yet lifeless. There was no sign of movement or life except for the rise and fall of her chest, and even that was a machine breathing for her. Gibbs was worried, and no lecture from Ducky, or from anyone, even Ziva herself, was going to stop him from worrying. Gibbs sat down next to his agent, and just waited for something to happen. Ducky looked at the reports, then told Gibbs, "There is nothing to be worried about. Everything was just as they reported it to be, and there is nothing that we can do. Come on Jethro, we need to go inform Abby and Jenny." Ducky managed to convince Gibbs to guard the two women in the waiting room, because it looked like someone was targeting Team Gibbs.

About 4 hours after that, the same doctor re approached them saying, "You are also here for Timothy McGee, correct? Well, the bullet entered in an angle where it hit both the lung and nicked the heart, so there was a lot of damage there. We had him in surgery for 7 hours but it is still very touch and go. We cannot allow anyone to see him right now because if the slightest thing happens, that could mean the end for him. We will page you to the front desk the next time we have information on either or the agents. And we took off the ventilator sooner than expected, do that is a step in the right direction, but she is still unconscious. We did move her down the row, which means her situation is less critical now, so if one of you wants to sit with her throughout the night, that is O.K. We have an extra pager, so we can inform you if anything happens with Timothy." All eyes automatically looked at Gibbs, but he was already following the doctor across to the double doors.

Gibbs was more prepared this time when he saw Ziva, but it still stung his heart to see his agent like that because he did not warn them in time. He adopted the same position and chair as before, right next to the bed, where he put his head down to wait. about 45 minutes later Gibbs left to go get a coffee, and came back to see Ziva starting to stir. He dropped the coffee, and ran over to her side. "Hey, how ya feelin?" Gibbs asked his wounded teammate gently. "Well I don't feel good." The agent groaned in reply. Gibbs hit the call button for the nurse. "What happened?" Ziva asked in a dazed confusion. Gibbs tried to figure out a way to put this gently. "There was a bomb, and you almost drowned. Tim saved you." "Just one more question," Ziva began just as the rest of the available NCIS team arrived in the room, as well as a nurse. As the nurse was adjusting Ziva's pain killers, she asked "Who are you?"


	6. New news

**So sorry I have not posted another chapter in a while. School has been crazy, but heres this chapter and I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Please look at the info for everyone. Thanks :)  
**

**This is the next chapter. I am so happy for all of the reviews that I have been getting, even the negative ones, because they give me advice. Here are some replies to some of them. Sorry I cant do one for everybody. **

**Info for everybody: Jenny assigned the assignment to another team because 3/4 team Gibbs cant work. Also, Tim told Gibbs that Tony was missing. And I am changing who was in the room when Ziva asked Who Gibbs was. It was just the nurse and Gibbs. No one else was there. Hoping for more reviews. :)**

**Guest: I completely understand. This is my first story, and I had so many ideas, I wanted just to choose one, but I chose several to combine because I didn't want my story to be like any other story. I respect your opinion, and thank you for being honest. I would like a little bit of what you like included if you continue to read, and thanks so much for being honest, even if you didn't like my story.  
**

**Scat210: I guess it wasn't completely clear, but since 3/4 field agents on team Gibbs are not able to work, Jenny assigned this to another team. They are looking for Tony, but there are no clues yet. Thanks for asking. **

**Earthdragon: I guess I didn't put this info in the first few chapters, but Tim told Gibbs that Tony was missing. **

**Moika4eku: Thanks for sticking with the story. Those are questions I have asked myself, because I jut started with the base idea. I go where my ideas take me, so not even I know what the ending will be like. **

**Buckeye am i: Yes, that is what you normally do, but McGee hung up on them to see if he could help Gibbs with Ziva. **

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

As Gibbs heard this sentence, it was if his whole world started falling apart. One of his agent was missing, one was shot, and one had almost drowned, and then lost her memories because he failed to notice the obvious. He could not help but wonder what he had done to dese3rve this, but automatically started telling himself that everyone else was worse of than he was and that he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. As he was giving himself a good, hard mental head slap, the doctor came rushing in. "Ms. David, you're awake. How are you feeling?" "Better. I think whatever she gave me," indicating towards the nurse, "is working. It hurts less now. But will you please tell me who he is, and what he is doing in my room?" Ziva began gesturing towards Gibbs in anger. " Just a minute, Ms. David. Agent Gibbs, can I have a word with you outside?" Gibbs followed the doctor without making a sound.

Once outside, Gibbs stood glaring at the doctor. "Why is she like that?" he asked in anger. "Shouldn't she remember?" The doctor stood his ground, and began explaining. "What it seems like right now is that she hit her head on something during the explosion, and that caused some memory loss. Did she indicate anything about knowing who she was?" "No, but she did not ask who she was, she asked who I was. When will she start remembering things?" The doctor hesitated slightly before he continued, but Gibbs caught that moment of silence, and began to worry more. "We do not know the extent of her injuries yet, so I cannot tell you for certain. Brain injuries are tricky to diagnose, so I cannot say when she will regain her memories, or even if she will regain them. Some people never remember, sometimes memories come back slowly and in little chunks, and sometimes they come back in a rush altogether. I will have more information after we get her in for a PET scan, which we are taking her to now. You have to, go into the lobby now because you are not allowed in the scanning lab. Go be with your coworkers, check in on your other agents or go get some coffee. It's going to be a long night for you." The doctor said over his shoulder as he was walking away.

Back in the lobby, when Gibbs approached his sullen group, everybody sprang up with energy, waiting for the news that the oldest agent would bring, and that they all hoped was good. "Ziva's awake." Gibbs said gruffly, followed by Abby's squeal of delight. "When can we see her? Is she O.K? Does she remember what happened?" Abby asked rapid-fire, before Gibbs could answer. He winced as the last question seemed to shoot a dagger straight into his heart. "Abbs, you can't see her right now. The doctors are running some tests." "What type of tests are they running, Jethro? Do you think her doctor would let me in to watch?" Ducky asked Gibbs. "I don't think so Duck. They would not let me stay for the test either. And I don't know what type of test, the doctor would not tell me." Gibbs told Ducky. "Did the doctor say anything about our Timothy? He has been in surgery for nearly 7 hours. I am going to ask if they do not tell us anything in the next 15 minutes." Ducky insisted. "They cannot just leave us in the dark about him."

**15 Minutes Later**

Ducky walked up to the blond nurse that had earlier stopped Gibbs from going into the OR with Tim and Ziva. "Excuse me," the ME asked" But do you have any information on Timothy McGee?" Duck inquired. "Let me check, and I will let you know in just a minute." After a few minutes of waiting, Ducky had an answer. "They are just about to move Mr. McGee to the Intensive Care Unit. He got out of surgery, but was too unstable to move. He will not be able to have any visitors for at least 24 hours, because he is in critical condition. If you call the ICU after 24 hours, they may be able to update you to his condition, and let you know when he can have visitors. Until then, I suggest you go get some rest." The blond nurse turned away to answer the ringing phone at the reception desk.

Ducky walked over and suggested to the whole group "Everybody needs to leave and get some rest. Timothy is out of surgery, but in ICU and he cannot have visitors. As for Ziva, no one knows when the tests will be done, so there is no point in staying." Gibbs continued after Ducky saying "Duck's right. We will not do them any good if no one has any energy. But no one is going home. This was an attack on NCIS. You have one of 2 choices: my basement, or NCIS." After everybody decided on Gibbs' basement, they all trailed out like little lost ducklings following their mom home, or in this case, following Gibbs home.

**At Gibbs' House**

"Abbs, you and Jen get the guest bedroom. Ducky, you get my room. I take the couch." Everybody but Jenny filed off to go to the assigned rooms, because by now they all knew the drill. Go to Gibbs' house, get some sleep, and leave the next day. "Jethro, we need to-" Jenny was cut off by Gibbs replying with, "I know we need to sleep in shifts, but I didn't want to scare Abby. She is already worried sick about Tim and Ziva. I was planning on staying up for the shifts tonight." "Jethro, you need sleep, just like everybody else. I will take 2nd shift. Come wake me at 0100" Jenny used military time to make that an order, not just a suggestion. "OK Jen. But go get some sleep first." Jenny shuttled off, all too ready to be engulfed by the warm, dark embrace of dreamless sleep.


	7. Reader's note

Hey Guys, sorry I have not posted in a while. School exams are coming up, so I have been studying hard to get a good grade. I have a really bad case of writers block right now, so if you have any ideas on where to take the story send me a message. Or if anybody wants to be my beta. Just send me a PM and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks for sticking with the story and sorry I don't have anything for you to read.


End file.
